


Home

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: Living Together [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, KiseKasa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking for one should have been easy, but Kasamatsu finds out that it isn't; not when he's used to preparing breakfast for the two of them every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/68284530239/home-kikasa-rating-m) from tumblr.  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.

Fights aren't uncommon in their relationship, not when Kasamatsu still has yet to reign in his short fuse over the years and Kise still insists on testing the limits of how far he can push him. But none of them have been resulted in this... _coldness_ , Kasamatsu thinks, as he checks his mobile phone once again to find that his message box is empty.

Kise has always been the cheerful sort, even when Kasamatsu has been at his worst, and no matter how irritated Kasamatsu gets, or how close their conversation edges towards a fight - it's Kise who somehow ends up coaxing Kasamatsu out of his moods. It shouldn't be that easy, and yet it is, it's enough that Kasamatsu can't help but forgive him anyway.

This time, however... Kasamatsu wonders if he might have taken it a bit too far. If he's monumentally fucked up their relationship on some level. And, if he has, he doesn't know if he can fix it.

The phone rings and rings and then goes to his voicemail. Kasamatsu hangs up.

He sits down heavily on the couch. It's been five days. Five days since Kasamatsu had refused to back down from what he had said. Five days since Kise had told Kasamatsu in a quiet, shaking voice that, perhaps, they needed a time-out.

Five days since Kise had walked out the door.

*

Cooking for one should have been easy, but Kasamatsu finds out that it isn't; not when he's used to preparing breakfast for the two of them every day since they had moved in together.

He stares at the extra food on the table, and sighs, before getting up to search for plastic containers to store them.

In the days that follow, he sits alone in the ramen shop a few streets away, and continues to stare at his phone.

*

Surprisingly, it's Aomine who brings Kasamatsu to his senses.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demands loudly, too loud for two a.m. in the morning when Kasamatsu has just woken up to the loud knocking on his front door.

"What," Kasamatsu manages out before Aomine pushes his way into the apartment, slamming the door behind him in the process. He turns around and crosses his arms, his face several shades of pissed off and furious.

"What did you do to Kise? His sister's been calling me _twenty times a day_ trying to get me to get him to leave his room. And when I tell her that it's not my job, that it's his _boyfriend's_ fucking job, she tells me that you've broken up with him!" Aomine finishes angrily.

Kasamatsu stares at him, the words sinking in slowly. He knows that Kise's gone home to his parents' place, he knows this because his sister had answered up his mobile phone once and had said that Kise was asleep (it had been an obvious lie, considering the fact that it had been midday, but Kasamatsu had just stammered his apologies and hung up after). But the fact that Kise had considered them _done_ , their relationship no more - Kasamatsu hadn't even thought of it that way.

Aomine is still glaring at him, waiting for a response. He looks ready to punch Kasamatsu if he says the wrong thing. "We didn't break up," he answers, finally, in a quiet tone.

"Then why the fuck is he acting like you have?"

Kasamatsu takes a deep breath, and explains. When he's done, Kasamatsu leans back against the wall of the cramped hallway that they're standing in, and looks up at Aomine, watching his reaction.

Aomine's face is a cross between disbelief and sympathy. "You're an idiot," he says, finally. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

For once, Kasamatsu doesn't berate him for his rudeness and lack of respect. He figures that he probably deserves it. Aomine is Kise's best friend, after all.

"You need to fix this," Aomine tells him.

"You think I haven't _tried_? He won't even pick up my calls or answer my texts." He feels about a hundred years old, lonely and empty inside. "I just don't know how to get him back."

Aomine gives him a hard look. "Try apologizing." Kasamatsu opens his mouth to protest this, but Aomine's hard stare stops him. "If Kise's always given in to you, maybe it's time you do the same for him."

*

When Aomine finally leaves, it's all quiet once more.

Kasamatsu sits in middle of the bed, cross-legged The phone is in his hand, and he's staring at the screen, the call button pulsating slowly, like a beating heart.

He presses the screen and lifts the phone to his ear. It goes straight to his voicemail.

For several long, painful seconds, he stays silent, before he finally speaks.

"Ryouta," he says, his voice cracking slightly. "I'm sorry."

_I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I love you too much._

_Don't leave me._

"Please, come home."

*

The bed creaks slightly, and dips. In his sleepy states, Kasamatsu mumbles, and then he feels gentle fingers threading through his hair lightly, stroking his cheek; it's soft lips that kiss his forehead, and then his nose, before brushing against his own lips; once, twice until Kasamatsu sighs and parts his lips, letting himself be consumed entirely.

From then on, the kisses turn deeper, sweeter; bodies moving together in perfect tandem as every article of clothing is shed; quietly, as though a spoken word could ruin the moment. The silence in the room is broken only by Kasamatsu's muffled whimper as he finally comes, clinging onto broad shoulders, tears unashamedly falling from his face.

It takes him a moment to clear the haze from his mind, and he hears it, hears Kise's voice in his ear, whispering his affections and most importantly, the words that he needed to hear.

_I'm home._


End file.
